Trials of the Toa
Episode 2 of LEGO BIONICLE: The Journey to One. The day after the Toa found peace with their creatures, the 6 heroes are on their way to find the great Mask of Control before Umarak does. At the start of their journey Umarak attacks to see which Toa has the weakest bond with their creature which works for him perfectly. Once the Toa arrive to the Labyrinth they start to question their past. After finding the realm they all unite with their creatures except Pohatu which leads to Umarak stealing Ketar and taking the Mask of Control. While expecting the Toa to come after him, he does something cruel that made him get away with the Makuta's mask. After Umarak retrieves Makuta's mask, being a huge rebel he is, he puts it on and Makuta gets full control over Umarak making him Umarak the Destroyer. Plot The episode starts off with Tahu flying through the sky and fooling around. Onua stops him by rising an earth pillar which makes Tahu crash into it. We see Umarak talking to Makuta who is shown as a shadowy fire. Umarak talks how he will take the creature from the Toa by finding their weakest link. After the Toa and their Creatures continue on their journey, the Creatures feel like something bad is lurking. Tahu gets shot by an arrow whom which he throws it on the ground next to Ikir and it turns into a Shadow Trap and bites Ikir on his leg. Umarak quickly shows himself to the Toa. Akida notices him and tries to hit him with her water guns on her back but she misses and Umarak shoots almost hitting her thanks to Gali who saved Akida. Tahu and Ikir unite and try to take down Umarak but he escapes. Umarak comes behind the Toa and shoots the mountain so the rocks would fall on all of them. All the Toa help their creatures except Pohatu who runs off leaving Ketar on his own. After the creature almost getting squished, Onua helps Ketar which Umarak notices and sees Pohatu as he has the weakest bond with his Elemental Creature. Umarak continues to watch them fight pathetically and then makes his own shadow versions of himself and sends it on the Toa. Ketar wanting to unite tries to get Pohatu's attention but he tells him to go somewhere else. Umarak has seen enough and leaves. Toa are confused and Lewa suspects he's up to something because hunters never run away. The Toa continue on their journey to the maze and Umarak follows them. At the top of the mountain, Gali notices the Labyrinth on the other island. The 6 Toa and the Creatures go down the mountain to the beach to see the clearer look of the Labyrinth. Tahu thinks they all raced to the beach and declares himself a winner. The Toa and Creatures unite and find ways to get to the other island. Everyone goes except Pohatu, Ketar and Onua because he was waiting for Pohatu. Pohatu goes off without Ketar by skipping with a rock over the water which Onua noticed and so he brought Ketar with himself making a huge bridge to the other island. At the island the Toa noticed that Pohatu wasn't united and so they got annoyed and angry. Quickly the Toa stopped arguing and climbed a mountain where they saw the maze inside. Few moments later they all arrive to the front door of the maze where there was some weird writing whom Lewa was able to read but couldn't know why which made the Toa question their past and if they had something to do with this maze. Lewa goes on and reads what it says and shouts "Someone touch the door!" Later Tahu put his hand on and it opened it. After Kopaka suggested that the creatures lead the way, the creatures were shown scared and worried. So the Toa went first and everyone was happy. After entering the Labyrinth the cubes were moving everywhere and the Toa had a rough time getting to the second room. A scene with Umarak and Makuta talking appears where Umarak asks should he go after them now and Makuta agrees. Umarak teleports through the shadows to the maze and watches as the Toa run desperately to escape the moving cubes. Luckily everyone gets to the room in pieces and they discover a secret door to the secret realm. Cubes start falling off the sky and Kopaka saves Gali from being crashed by it. Pohatu saved them all by uniting with Ketar and moving all the stone cubes away. Pohatu quickly disengaged with Ketar. Everyone goes inside the realm except Pohatu. Ketar was trying to tell him that they need to unite and then after a few seconds later he agrees and as soon as he was about to unite with Ketar, Umarak shoots him and steals Ketar from Pohatu by taking him with his shadows. Umarak weakens Pohatu and goes inside the realm. The 5 Toa are seen at the realm along with the Mask of Creation. Gali notices that there are 6 keys and that they needed Ketar to get that mask. Lewa hears footsteps from the door where Pohatu was supposed to come from and immediately thinks it's him but no, it turns out to be Umarak. Umarak shoots everyone and Shadow Traps bite their legs. Umarak steals the mask and escapes. Pohatu quickly noticed him and went after him. Umarak felt that Pohatu was following him and so he waited at the top of the cliff where they had a showdown. Pohatu was very protective of Ketar and said how he can feel him fighting Umarak's mind and after getting ticked off crashes into Umarak. Pohatu went after the Mask of Control but Umarak quickly got up and took Ketar willing to throw him off a cliff. Pohatu was torn off. Umarak throws Ketar off a cliff and Pohatu forgets about the mask and quickly goes and saves him. Umarak takes the mask and tells Pohatu that he cares which makes him weak. Umarak leaves by teleporting from the shadow. Pohatu grew a heart towards Ketar and understood him now. He gets up at the same time the all other Toa come to him. Pohatu feels sad and sorry for losing the mask and caring for others. Onua tells him that he did the right thing, by saving Ketar. Then everyone says how caring doesn't make them weak, it actually makes them even stronger because they care for Okoto and each other. At the end we see Umarak talking to Makuta and how he brought him his mask. Makuta tells him that he's now his servant which makes Umarak mad and so he puts the Mask of Control on his face but it goes wrong because now Makuta controls him. Makuta renames Umarak the Hunter into Umarak the Destroyer. Official Description As the Toa set out to find the labyrinth holding Makuta's mask, Umarak the Hunter follows close behind and discovers a key weakness in the group. Gallery Trials of the Toa (4).png|Umarak talking to Makuta about his plan on how to capture the creature. Trials of the Toa (5).png|The Toa go off on a quest. Trials of the Toa (6).png|Umarak watching the Toa as they sense something is lurking in the shadows. Trials of the Toa (7).png|A Shadow Trap bites Ikir. Trials of the Toa (8).png|Umarak strikes first. Trials of the Toa (9).png|Ketar wants to unite with Pohatu but he rejects his truce and runs off... Trials of the Toa (10).png|...Moments later Ketar is seen running for his life avoiding the falling rocks... Trials of the Toa (11).png|...But then Onua saves him. Trials of the Toa (12).png|Umarak spots this and discovers the weakest link in the team. Trials of the Toa (13).png|Umarak makes shadow copies of himself and sends them on the Toa. Trials of the Toa (14).png|Again, Ketar tries to convince Pohatu that they have to unite but Pohatu rejects that. Trials of the Toa (15).png|Toa confused on why Umarak left. Trials of the Toa (16).png|Gali spots the labyrinth... Trials of the Toa (17).png|...And points to it. Trials of the Toa (18).png|Tahu yelling "FIRST, I WON". Trials of the Toa (20).png|Pohatu refuses to unite with Ketar and tells him to see him on the other side. Trials of the Toa (21).png|Pohatu skipping on the water with a rock. Trials of the Toa (22).png|Onua makes a bridge to the other side and invites Ketar to go with him. Trials of the Toa (23).png|Toa arrive to the labyrinth island. Trials of the Toa (24).png|Toa get mad at Pohatu for leaving Ketar all on his own so he shrugs. Trials of the Toa (25).png|Kopaka tells him that they will expect him to unite as long as they need him. Trials of the Toa (26).png|The Toa look amazed at what they are seeing... Trials of the Toa (27).png|...The Labyrinth of Control. Trials of the Toa (28).png|Toa arrive to the maze's main door. Trials of the Toa (29).png|Tahu unlocks the door with putting his hand on the weird circle thing. Trials of the Toa (30).png|The Toa enter the maze and are frightened that the cubes are moving so fast. Trials of the Toa (31).png|Toa running as fast as possible to find the main room they're searching for. Trials of the Toa (32).png|Still running. Trials of the Toa (33).png|Pohatu helps Onua hold the cubes as they almost crushed them all... Trials of the Toa (34).png|...And then they get catapulted and crash into the wall. Trials of the Toa (35).png|Umarak follows the Toa. Trials of the Toa (36).png|Toa enter to the room of elements. Trials of the Toa (37).png|Weird shrine stage as seen above. Trials of the Toa (38).png|Gali is confused on what it says in the hieroglyphs. Trials of the Toa (40).png|The Toa stand on their respective elements' cubes and it opens a passage to the room where Mask of Control is hidden. Trials of the Toa (41).png|Ketar finally gets Pohatu's attention and as soon as he wanted to unite with him... Trials of the Toa (42).png|...Umarak arrives... Trials of the Toa (43).png|...Hits Pohatu and steals Ketar... Trials of the Toa (44).png|...With his shadow powers... Trials of the Toa (45).png|...And unites with Ketar as he resists... Trials of the Toa (46).png|...And goes down to the main room of Control. Trials of the Toa (47).png|All the Toa except Ketar and Pohatu arrive down there. Trials of the Toa (48).png|Umarak comes down there and shocks everyone with his evil powers... Trials of the Toa (49).png|...And steals the Mask of Control. Trials of the Toa (50).png|Umarak escapes from the maze... Trials of the Toa (51).png|...And expecting the Toa to come after him. Trials of the Toa (52).png|Pohatu encounters Umarak. Trials of the Toa (53).png|Ketar keeps resisting from Umarak. Trials of the Toa (54).png|After they dis-unite... Trials of the Toa (55).png|...Pohatu runs off to the Mask of Control... Trials of the Toa (56).png|...But Umarak makes him choose who or what will he save or take and throws Ketar off the cliff... Trials of the Toa (57).png|Pohatu cares for Ketar... Trials of the Toa (58).png|...And runs to save him. Trials of the Toa (59).png|Umarak tells Pohatu that he's weak for the fact that he cares and that he has no chance on beating Makuta. Trials of the Toa (60).png|Umarak leaves with the Mask of Control. Trials of the Toa (61).png|Pohatu shows passion toward Ketar and says that he now understands him. Trials of the Toa (62).png|Toa come and they see sad Pohatu. Trials of the Toa (63).png|The heroes tell him that saving Ketar was the better thing to do than take the Mask of Control. Trials of the Toa (64).png|Toa swear that with the power of caring they'll take on Makuta and beat him. Trials of the Toa (65).png|Umarak arrives to Makuta's headquarters with his mask. Trials of the Toa (66).png|Right after Makuta tells Umarak that he's his servant from now on... Trials of the Toa (67).png|...Umarak puts the Mask of Control on his face and Makuta takes control over him... Trials of the Toa (68).png|...Renaming him Umarak the Destroyer. Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Okoto Category:Reboot